


没有买卖就没有恋爱

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: 冬冬生日快乐！！生日就该吃点好的！！（*盾冬Only，站街盾×富二代冬（。*其实也不是站街……算了反正就是个傻吊PWP而已，管那么多呢（。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	没有买卖就没有恋爱

Steve·Rogers活了二十多年，还没经历过如此尴尬且不自然的状况。

现在他穿着黑色无袖的低领T恤和皮衣外套，脖子上戴着棕色的皮质颈环，还有一条紧得要命的漂白牛仔裤，站在这个离他们学校大门口不远的四岔路口。更重要的是，他的胸口还挂了一个塑料牌，上面红底白字写了八个大字：小活四十，大活八十。

事情还得从昨天说起。事实证明，男子大学生真的不能太闲，一闲下来他们脑子里就有无数匪夷所思的作死念头等着他们去实践。起因是因为无聊——当然是因为无聊了——Steve和他的三个舍友在一个没有晚课的夜晚打牌打输了，并且，他的舍友不会放过任何一个整蛊他的机会。

“先说好，我没有钱。”Steve一边收拾牌局，一边半开玩笑地说着，Sam嘿嘿一笑：“那你去赚不就行了？”Tony听到这话，猛地一拍大腿：“好主意！”

于是就变成了现在这样。

服装是Sam提供的，他的那些风骚衣服能塞满三个大衣柜；牌子是Tony做的，穿上那套衣服之后他来上下打量了一眼，说感觉好像还缺点什么，第二天就把那块塑料牌挂到了Steve的脖子上，接着十分满意地摸了摸他的小胡子；至于Bruce，他非常好心地在Steve发出抗议之时为他送上了真诚的祝福：“加油！你一定是联大最靓的站街崽！”

“也不指望你能怎么样，你只要能在那儿站到宿舍关门就行了，愿赌服输，对吧？”最后Sam这么说道，Steve长长地叹了一口气，抓着那块小牌牌出门了。

现在他已经在这个路口站了半个多小时了，这个路口人不多，大部分都是他们学校的学生，Steve只希望没遇到什么熟人，就算遇到了对方也千万别看出来他在干嘛。

而自打他一出门，Tony就抱出他的那台电脑，不知捣鼓了点什么，就把那个路口的实时监控给黑了，这会儿三个人正窝在寝室里看着直播嗑着瓜子。“怎么一个上去搭讪的都没有？”Sam发出抱怨，“Steve真就看上去这么正经吗？就没一个会怀疑他是出来卖的吗？”Tony白了他一眼：“你以为我给他做那个塑料牌是用来干嘛的？要我说是你的衣服没选好！”“怎么可能？那是我最提臀的一条裤子了！你看，你看！”

Sam激动地指给Tony看，两个人都把鼻尖凑到了屏幕跟前，只有Bruce在一旁打圆场：“我看没人来搭讪也挺好的，省得惹出什么不必要的麻烦……”“好什么啊！”Tony愤愤不平地哀嚎起来，“那咱们搞这一出还有啥意思！”Sam开始冷静分析：“我觉得是你把价定高了吧？定50块是不是就够了？”“放屁，我——”“咦？”

Bruce突兀地出声，刚刚还在争吵的二人立刻看向了屏幕——有一辆车停在了Steve面前。

Steve早就看到这辆白色的车了，他对车的研究不多，但也能看出这是一台价值不菲的豪车，反正他在Tony的那一堆豪车里见过一辆差不多的。这辆车从他右手边开过，没过多久掉了个头又往他这儿开了过来，最后头一拐弯，横在了他的面前。还没等Steve反应过来，副驾座的车窗就摇了下来，里面的男人冲他一挑下巴：“上车！”

Steve一瞬间瞪直了眼，那表情仿佛就是听不懂对方在说什么话一样。男人见他没反应，往他的方向探身，又仔细瞧了眼，嗤笑一声：“你这就卖八十？上车，我买你八百！”

Steve的眼睛瞪得更大了，与此同时，寝室里的三个人也瞪直了眼，只不过下一秒，他们一同发出了打鸣一般的爆笑。

“开张了开张了，不愧是我们Steve！”Sam大笑着，眼泪都快流下来了，一旁的Tony也笑得差点从椅子上摔下去。好心的Bruce是最先停下来的，开口时声音还有点不稳：“要不我去帮他解个围吧？不然他也挺尴尬的。”“不行，这本来就是惩罚！”Sam立刻否决了这个提议，Tony也跟着摇头。Bruce于心不忍道：“可是……”“嗨，没事，Steve能应付的。”Tony拍拍Bruce的肩，继续看向屏幕，“反正他总不可能真的跟着上车……嗯？”

Tony对着屏幕揉揉眼睛，又眯起来看了看，露出了不可置信的震惊表情。

监视屏幕里，Steve拉开那辆白色宾利的车门，上车了。

Bucky是在路口一眼看中那个男人的。

男人穿着有些不合身的衣服，偏小一号的衣服把他的身材勒得凹凸有致，尤其是那两块看起来快要爆出来的胸肌；低领无袖的深色衣服露出他的大片皮肤，棕色的颈环也显得脖子上的皮肤更加白皙；还有那个屁股——老天，虽然其他衣服的品味都令人欲言又止，但这条裤子真是选得太他妈对了！

男人的神情看起来很不自在，抱着自己光溜溜的手臂不停地左顾右盼。凑近一点儿，他看到男人的胸口挂着一个牌子，虽然还没能看清，但他大概能猜得到这上面写着点什么。灼热感开始在浑身的血管里蔓延，Bucky下意识地伸出舌头一舔下唇。

于是他掉转车头，把车横在了男人面前，摇下窗户对他说：“上车！”

男人似乎是被他吓了一跳，眼睛都瞪圆了。Bucky这才发现男人的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，很好，这一点也完美符合他的口味。他见男人还没有动作，以为他没听到，就探过身去。这下他便看到了挂在男人胸口的塑料牌，Bucky一挑眉：“你这就卖八十？上车，我买你八百！”

这话一出口，男人的眼睛瞪得更圆了。他张开嘴，似乎是想说什么，但在说出口之前他的脸色就全红了，从耳尖一路红到脖子，夸张的反应差点让Bucky笑出声。他看到男人的嘴开开合合——操，这人的唇形也是完美，亲上去一定感觉很好——又用手指指自己再指指Bucky。被他指到的时候Bucky一歪头，冲男人眨了眨眼睛。接着，他便看到男人摆出一副破釜沉舟的表情，拉开了他的车门。

回去的路上很安静，他们有很长一段时间都没有开口说话。男人很紧张，Bucky看得出来，他一直在盯着自己的脚尖看，还不停地捏手指头，从左手小拇指捏到右手小拇指。虽然Bucky有点想嘲笑他的这副模样，但他其实也没什么资格——他也紧张。

不是说Bucky没有经验，他当然不是处男，但这和普通的做爱又有点不一样，普通的做爱那是你情我愿的，不对，虽然这也算是你情我愿，但是——好吧，Bucky承认他没当过嫖客。别不相信，拜托，也不是所有富二代都搞这一套，不是吗？他也不知道今天自己是怎么了，就当他是一时冲动才把这人拉上来了吧。但事已至此，他现在再表现得很紧张，岂不是显得很怂？

于是Bucky不着痕迹地拗了个姿势，又咳了一声，用尽浑身解数装出轻佻的模样：“我该怎么称呼你？”

男人看起来像是被吓了一大跳，就跟被军官问话一样条件反射地直起上半身看向Bucky：“Steve·Rogers.”说完这几个字就又把脸别了过去。Bucky有点懵，想问你们现在站街的都直接用真名了吗，但又怕暴露自己其实是个没经验的菜鸟，于是硬生生把这问题憋了回去，又装出那副轻佻男人的模样：“……James·Barnes.”

这就是他们一路上仅有的对话了。Steve在那之后就根本不敢看Bucky的眼睛，而Bucky也不知道这时候究竟该说些什么。说实在的，他已经有点后悔了，他觉得自己就不该说那句买他八百的话，这样说不定他还可以和Steve从朋友做起。然而说出口的话就像是泼出去的水，现在后悔也已经来不及了，更何况——他偷瞄了一眼Steve白皙结实的手臂和饱满的胸肌，觉得喉咙里又开始不可抑制地灼烧起来。

等回到自己家的时候Bucky已经乱得不行了，关上大门时他满脑子都是胡思乱想：要先给他倒杯水吗，或者直接去洗澡，还是直接开干？虽然他很想选择最后一个选项，但他不知道Steve能不能接受，或者说这是不是嫖鸭的正确流程——操，对，他承认了，他就是在嫖鸭，怎么了吧——或者说他需要先给钱吗？要不和Steve商量一下两人的性癖？等等，这种话真的能直接说出口吗？脑袋里繁杂的声音愈来愈多，喧嚣得令人耳鸣，在关上大门发出清晰的“咔哒”声音的时候，Bucky听到自己这么开口：“你是第一次出来卖吗？”

——哦，好吧，他搞砸了。

Steve站在客厅的沙发前看着他，好一会儿，羞涩地点点头。事到如今Bucky也只能破罐子破摔了，他又发挥出自己的毕生演技，故作轻松地走到Steve面前，冲他露出一个笑容：“嘿，别紧张，伙计。”

——虽然他自己的心脏都已经快跳出喉咙了。

Steve用力颔首，但看起来这句安慰并没有多大的作用。于是Bucky伸手，按下Steve的肩：“先坐下怎么样？”Steve对他局促地抽动一下嘴角，好歹是坐了下去，一坐下就又开始拧自个儿的手指。Bucky这会儿倒是有点被他逗得想笑了：“你也太可爱了，怎么就这么紧张呢？”

一说出口他就知道自己又说错话了：废话，人能不紧张吗，第一次卖啊！他这个嫖客倒还好意思让人别紧张，可真是有够不要脸的！果然Steve看起来更促狭了，绷不住地开口道：“不，不是！呃，抱歉，Mr.Barnes——”讲到这儿Bucky伸出一只手摆了摆，示意他不用往下说了：“没事，我理解。”

他们就又这么对视了一会儿，尴尬再一次在空气里弥漫。Bucky的手还搭在Steve的肩上，他逼迫自己不要去看对方的胸和手臂。天啊，他已经表现得够像一个混蛋了，他不能再更加地——不，James·Barnes，也别去看人家的大腿——他闭上眼猛地摇头，又狠狠抹了一把自己的脸，希望这能让自己清醒一点。

而当他再一次睁开眼时，他看到Steve并没有盯着自己的眼睛。不像是之前的那些躲闪，Steve的眼神炽热而晦暗，就像是风暴来临前墨蓝色的大海一般，无声宣告着暗藏的危机。他没有在看Bucky的眼睛，却好像是在看别的地方——像是在看他的嘴唇。

意识到这一点令Bucky呼吸一滞，他忽然意识到，自己或许能做点什么，起码让Steve先放松一下。

时间开始变得钝感，好半晌，Steve才骤然回神，慌乱地移开自己的视线：“呃，我，我该——”他狼狈不堪地想要起身，但在他能起来之前，Bucky不由分说地挤进了他的两腿之间跪下，嘟囔了一句“别动”，接着就在Steve错愕的眼神里，解开了对方的裤子。

Steve不知道事情怎么会发展到这一步。

他应该在对方说出那句“上车”的时候就拒绝对方的，或者起码在进对方家门之前拒绝对方。老天，他想，Steve·Rogers，你有那么多机会向他解释这到底是怎么一回事，但你到底是怎么回事？你当你是小美人鱼吗，在车上的时候被女巫夺去了声音？

他知道欺骗是不对的，是对对方不公平的，但当他看到James歪着脑袋冲自己眨眼的时候，他的脑袋里就没在想什么解释啊公平啊之类的事情了，只被一个想法占据：他遇到了自己生平见过的最好看的男人，而现在他有一个机会可以直接和这个男人上床。

于是他不再犹豫，拉开了车门。

几乎是车一发动他就后悔了，觉得自己这样未免太恬不知耻，以至于一直不敢去看那人的眼睛。好吧，Steve想，过了这个红绿灯我就要和他坦白，可是等等——如果我和他坦白的话，他是不是就会直接叫我下车了？

一想到这个Steve就没有勇气把那些话说出口了，他想起码再等一会儿，再等到下一个红绿灯，这样他或许就能有时间再和James多聊一会儿，说不定还能要到个联系方式之类的。但是，James真的会愿意给他自己的联系方式吗？毕竟人家只是想找个人打一炮，我这样会不会显得太得寸进尺？

反复纠结的结果就是，红绿灯过了一个又一个，Steve却始终没有勇气把那些话说出口。

直到坐到James家的沙发上的时候Steve都是处于一种混乱的状态，他磕磕巴巴地回答James的问题，当他说“我理解”的时候Steve反而更加愧疚了，他非常确信James对真相一无所知。而在对方闭上眼睛抹脸的时候，他才发觉自己从刚才开始就一直在盯着James看。

他喜欢他的眼睛，浅绿色的，在偏暖黄的灯光下会显得有些泛灰，像是蒙上一层薄纱的碧玺；他喜欢他的睫毛，浓密而纤长，阖眼的时候会在他的脸上投下两轮月牙形状的阴影，叫人想要亲吻月亮；他喜欢他的鼻梁，挺而精巧，鼻尖却泛着一点可爱的红。他的嘴唇……

Steve的呼吸在不知不觉间变得缓慢而深长，他毫无意识地盯着James浅樱色的双唇看，意识到自己不仅想要吻他的唇，还想要吻遍他的全身，而他现在也确实有这个机会这么做。

……我这是在将计就计吗？意识到这一点的Steve骤然回神，羞耻感令他如坐针毡，他向来不耻这种昧地瞒天的做法，他该离开了，这场闹剧该收场了——但在他甚至没能站起身，因为James已经气势汹汹地在他的两腿之间跪下，并且开始解他的裤子。

虽然半个小时之前Bucky才刚刚表达过对这条牛仔裤的赞美之情，但现在他已经开始痛恨这条牛仔裤了：真是太他妈紧了。他第一下还没拉下去，第二次使了十分的力气才把这条裤子从Steve的腰上扒下去。好在Steve从刚开始就一直处于宕机的状态，他才能这样一不做二不休地把Steve的内裤也一起脱了个干净。

当Bucky看到蛰伏在Steve胯下的那根阴茎时忍不住狠狠一挑眉，如果不是因为现在气氛不大合适他都要吹一声口哨了。之前他一直在盯着Steve的屁股看，没注意到这家伙前面也很……很有料。联想到接下来将会发生什么令他不自禁地红了脸——操，别矫情了Bucky·Barnes，你他妈从一开始不就是在打这个主意吗！在心里狠狠地鄙视了自己一番之后，Bucky张开了嘴。

他交过女朋友，也交过几个男朋友，不是自吹，但Bucky对自己的口活技术还是有点儿自信的。他没打算给对方拒绝的机会，于是上来就先给了个深喉。阴茎堵住咽喉的感觉令他下意识作呕，但鼻息间的麝香味强烈地刺激着他，那是Steve的味道。一想到自己正在含着Steve的鸡巴，Bucky的大腿都开始打颤。

他就这么含了两下，头顶立刻传来Steve粗重的呼吸声，这令他感到愈加兴奋。海绵体在他的口中迅速涨大，很快他就感到呼吸困难，没法再全部吞下了。他只好把那根半勃的阴茎吐出来，转而去舔弄底下的两枚蛋囊。他侧头的时候，半硬的阴茎拍打在他的脸上，鼻尖偶尔会戳到，Bucky很确信自己已经硬了。

他把Steve的鸡巴重新含进去，同时忍不住把手伸下去，隔着裤子揉了几下自己的阴茎。好在他今天穿的西裤还算宽松，不然他能把自己憋死。Bucky这么想着，更卖力地舔弄那根鸡巴，打算先给Steve口一管出来。

Steve的喘息越来越急促，那根鸡巴也在他口中越涨越大。他能感到Steve把手搭在了他的头顶，正不轻不重地揪着他的头发。这个动作令他喉咙里发出一声舒服的喟叹，下身也开始硬得出水，令他忍不住夹紧双腿磨蹭，无意识地前后小幅度摆腰。

Steve已经完全硬了，虽然在之前Bucky就做好了心理准备，但这根家伙完全硬起来之后还是让他觉得有些无法招架。他试了一下，这种状态下他甚至没法含进二分之一，于是只好并用手和舌头不断舔弄茎体上的阳筋，再去把龟头整个含进嘴里。

他知道这是最快的能让对方射出来的办法，但就这么弄了五分多钟，Steve还是一点射的意思都没有。下颚的酸痛感令他心烦意燥，Bucky忍不住把那根鸡巴吐出来，小声嘟囔：“怎么还不射……”“……好色。”

Bucky一愣，一下子还没反应过来是谁在说话——毕竟Steve从刚才开始就除了喘气以外什么都说不出口。他愕然地抬头，看到Steve面色潮红地盯着他，眼底的墨色变得又沉又深。他把那只放在Bucky头顶的手慢慢往下滑，最后捧起了Bucky的脸。突如其来的对视令Bucky再一次感到羞耻，下意识想要挣脱对方的束缚：“呃，你……唔！”

Steve毫无征兆地把他一把拉了起来——操，他应该在看到对方的手臂时就该明白这家伙力气能有多大的——就这么把他抱到了自己腿上。还没等Bucky对此发出抗议，Steve就抵着Bucky的鼻尖开了口：“Mr.Barnes，你吸我鸡巴的样子好色……”

Bucky听得有些耳根发烫，他是没想到能听到Steve如此直白的夸奖——呃，这算是夸奖吗？不过看来这招是有用的，Steve起码没刚才那样紧张了。还没等Bucky为此得意个几秒，Steve就这么吻了上来。

他终于亲到了这两瓣肖想已久的嘴唇，而且他相信对方和自己的想法是一样的，因为Steve是亲得那么用力而急迫，就好像是要把他整个人拆吃入腹一般。那双果冻般饱满的绯红色双唇比他想象中还要再柔软点儿，这感觉真是令人欲罢不能。但与此同时，Bucky也发现了另一件事情：Steve完全不知道该怎么接吻。

具体表现在除了凭本能把自己的舌头往Bucky的嘴里塞之外，Steve根本就是乱亲一气。Bucky又好笑又好气，还有点儿迷惑。他不知道这么一个连接吻都不会的纯洁大男孩儿是遇上了多大的灾难，才会选择来站街卖身。想到这儿他又有点后悔了，他不该直接上来就嫖的，起码他们应该从朋友做起，这样他或许就能帮助到Steve。可是，老天，看看眼下都发生了些什么吧，他不仅刚刚把Steve给口硬了，连他自己现在都硬得不行，他很确信“朋友”之间是不可能发生这种事情的。箭在弦上，还有不发的道理吗？

他的心思再一次回到接吻上来，Bucky勾住Steve的脖子，用娴熟的技巧把这个吻带回他喜欢的节奏。令他感到意外的是，Steve学得很快，没几下就开始学着他的样子，用舌尖舔弄Bucky的上颚，或者含吮他的舌头。啧啧的水声和粗重的喘息在房间里回响撞击着，Bucky晃动着胯部，隔着布料磨蹭自己的阴茎和会阴。现在他开始觉得裤子绷得他难受了，于是他无意识地用鼻音哼了几下，而Steve在听到之后放开了他。

分开的时候他们之间牵起一条银色的长线，Bucky想都没想，凑到Steve的唇边把这条线舔掉了。这个举动令Steve的脸又烧了起来，他僵硬地看着Bucky退开一点儿，又用手背摸了一把自己的唇，接着露出几分犹豫的神色，开口道：“Steve，你能……呃！”

Bucky本是想确认一下Steve到底知不知道接下来会发生什么——毕竟他连接个吻都不会，天知道他明不明白Bucky是想要操他屁股的？——但话还没说完，他就被对方托着抱了起来，吓得他条件反射地用双腿勾住对方的腰。Bucky死死地环着Steve的肩膀，刚缓过一口气，就听到对方在他耳边用沙哑难耐的声音问道：“卧室在哪儿？”

灼热的气流扑在Bucky的耳根，令他不由自主地瑟缩了一下，飞快地回了一句：“那边，右手第二间。”Steve立刻飞快地往那儿走去，这已经是今晚他第二次被Steve的力气吓到了，他抱着Bucky就像抱着一个八岁的小孩一般轻松，这家伙其实是什么国家运动员吧？

他就保持着这么一个姿势被Steve一路抱回了自己的卧室，被扔上床的时候他才第一次发现自己买的床弹性真的很不错。Steve压上来继续和他接吻，把手扣在他的后颈上，变换着角度吮吻他的唇舌。

到这份上两人的情欲都已经被完全挑起，Bucky再也不压抑自己，先上手摸了几把Steve的胸肌和手臂——天知道这是从他看到Steve的第一眼开始就想做的事情，那两块饱满柔软的胸肌手感实在是太好了，Bucky一捏就捏上了瘾，揉面团似的握在手里。

就像是受到了他的启发，Steve也开始抚摸Bucky的身体。他的另一只手在Bucky的腰际上摸了几下，然后开始解他的皮带。在听到金属扣打开的声音时Bucky也反应过来，一边继续和Steve接吻一边也伸手去脱自己的裤子。当他把硬了半天的老二从内裤里解放出来的时候满足地喟叹一声，而Steve在这时用手捏住他的屁股往上抬，把两人的胯贴在一起。又硬又烫的阴茎碰在一起的感觉令Bucky头皮发麻，闭上眼皱眉，忍不住大声呻吟起来：“啊！哈啊……”

就这么贴着磨蹭了几下，Bucky又像是嫌不够那样，伸手把两人的阴茎握在了起来。握了一下才发现一只手根本握不过来，而且这么一对比Steve的还比他的大上一圈。男人天性里无聊的胜负欲令他有一点儿感到懊恼，但这在Steve也握上来的时候就消失不见了。Steve把两人的阴茎挤在一起，又重又快地撸了几下。“嗯嗯！再、再来……”Bucky有段时间没和人做过了，被这么一弄爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，阴茎也开始往外涌出更多的淫水，滴滴哒哒地弄得他的小腹一片潮湿。

又弄了几下Bucky真的觉得不行了，再这样撸下去他就要射出来了，连忙推了一下Steve：“等等，我先……嗯……”Steve给了他一个心领神会的眼神，急匆匆地问：“润滑剂呢？”

Bucky心里暗喜，看来Steve也不是真的什么都不懂，果然是做好了被嫖的觉悟！他刚往床头柜伸手，Steve就先他一步拉开了抽屉，把润滑剂掏了出来。这样的主动令Bucky很是欣喜，他看着Steve淋了快大半管润滑剂在手上，接着——把手探向了Bucky的身后。

第一根手指进去的时候Bucky还没反应过来发生了什么，Steve把中指又往里面挤了挤，Bucky这才叫起来：“呃！等、等等，我不是……啊！”意料之外的开展令Bucky乱了手脚，他明明看中的是Steve的屁股，又不是他的鸡巴！Steve还在往他的后穴里加手指，Bucky挣扎着想要推开他：“等等，Steve，我不是想要这个……”

身上的男人闻声抬头，湛蓝的眼睛惊讶而无辜地盯着Bucky，就好像蒙受了什么天大的冤枉一样。还没等Bucky再解释几句，Steve就抢了他的白：“可是，这不就是你想要的吗？”

他说着，压下身，把鼻尖贴上Bucky的鼻尖：“一进门就跪下来迫不及待地吸我的鸡巴，仅仅是被我操嘴就被操湿了，还又骚又浪地不停催我，Mr.Barnes……这不都是你做的事情吗？”

他压低着嗓音说道，还用手指反复抽插Bucky的后穴。Bucky被他这一套说法弄得如鲠在喉，他想说他的本意不是如此，Steve你这是在强词夺理，但现在他一张嘴除了呻吟什么都喊不出来。而且——为什么这个家伙可以用一幅优等生发表演讲的正直表情讲这些下流话？他刚才会以为这小子纯洁是他瞎了眼吗？！

手指已经加到了三根，撑开后穴的时候发出清晰的黏腻水声，惹得Bucky发出绵长的呻吟：“唔！呼嗯……”被开拓的奇怪触感令他下意识闭上眼睛，摇晃着屁股想要逃开，Steve却摁着他的腰胯继续指奸他。被不断操弄的小穴渐渐变得松软，快感也慢慢超过了一开始的不适感。Bucky本就是属于爽到了就怎么都成的类型，只不过一想到他现在相当于是花钱请了个人来操自己的屁股，便莫名觉得亏了。头一回嫖娼居然还是赔本买卖，想到这儿Bucky睁开眼，隔着一层水汽雾蒙蒙地看着Steve：“你，啊、你一会儿，得让我……唔！”

话还没完Steve就把手指抽了出去，接着一个又大又热的东西抵在了Bucky的穴口上。他当然知道那是什么，倒是Steve停着不动了，木木地问了一句：“Mr.Barnes，你同意了吗？”

Bucky很想在这时翻一个巨大的白眼，再说一句你的鸡巴离我的洞就差了那么一毫米了，你还有必要问这句话吗？然而他一对上Steve那双迫切而热忱的眼睛，什么冷嘲热讽的话都说不出口了，最后嘴边只剩下了一句飘飘忽忽的回答：“……当然同意啊。”

于是Steve就这么顶了进来，就算不是第一次和男人上床，Bucky也还是痛得闷哼出声：这鸡巴也太大了，Steve真的是普通人类吗？Steve看起来也被他夹得不好受，Bucky啧了一声，撸了几下自己的阴茎，又伸手撩开上衣去揉捏乳头，用这种办法帮自己放松。他闭着眼匀气，耳边却突然响起Steve的声音：“Mr.Barnes……你这是在做色情表演吗？”

“操！”Bucky没忍住，脱口就是一句国骂——现在他真的有一种其实是自己被Steve嫖了的感觉了——然后用眼神狠狠剜了Steve一刀，“你怎么还没进……啊！”

肉体碰撞发出爽利的一声“啪”，Bucky简直有一种被对方一步到胃的感觉。后穴和小腹里涨得难受，他不由自主地抬起屁股，像在半空中画圈一样晃了几下，想让自己舒服一点，却听到对方倒抽一口凉气。不用他开口Bucky就知道他在想什么了，他能感觉到插在自己屁股里的鸡巴又涨大了一圈，搞得他也不敢再随便乱动了。动是不敢动，嘴上还是不能输，于是Bucky冲着Steve一抬下巴：“你该不会不知道接下来该怎么办吧，小处男？”

Steve又开始脸红了，白白嫩嫩的脸颊上飞着两片酡红，Bucky又忍不住在心里翻白眼：他一开始就是被这幅纯良的外表给骗了，才会第一次嫖鸭就阴沟里翻船！这一回Steve没再说什么，他只是红着脸抿紧嘴唇，用手压着Bucky的大腿根埋头猛干起来。

他从一开始就插得很深，而且鸡巴又粗，撑得Bucky又酸又胀。滚烫的鸡巴摩擦着肠道，快感从尾椎骨开始催生，沿着脊梁一路攀到脑子里。Bucky抓着枕头扬起脑袋，想Steve还真是生了一根好鸡巴，他能吃到这趟也不算亏了：“啊……啊啊！再、再来……”“Mr.Barnes……”

Steve把他的一条腿驾到肩上，在舔吻他的膝弯内侧时开口：“Mr.Barnes……你一直这么馋男人的鸡巴吗？你会经常随便找个男人带回家，然后就开始吃他的鸡巴吗？”他这么说着，在昏黄的台灯光线下眯起蓝色的眸子盯着Bucky。Bucky不知道为什么，竟然被他看得有些心虚，有一种“如果我回答‘是’的话我就完了”的预感。这莫名的想法令他打了个哆嗦，也令他迫不及待地开口反驳：“不是，当然不是！呃……”

Steve一挑眉，同时一个深挺，Bucky觉得他这一下肯定操到了自己的结肠，忍不住尖叫出声。“真的吗？”那人还不作罢，把另一只手故意摁在Bucky的小腹上往下按，Bucky一下子尖叫起来，这个动作让他愈发觉得自己的里面被Steve的鸡巴塞满了。强烈的酸胀感和快感令Bucky浑身颤抖起来，不管不顾地大叫：“你是第一个！行了吧！操，你当我是什么人啊？随便什么家伙都看得入眼吗？”

得到这个答案后的Steve如释重负一般长出一口气，Bucky被他弄得又好气又好笑，半是无奈地说：“还有都什么时候了，别他妈叫我什么狗屁的先生了……唔，叫我Bucky！”

听到这话，Steve的眼睛一下子亮了起来，像是余辉下第一颗出现在蓝紫色夜空中的星星。“Bucky、Bucky……”他把这名字在嘴里反复念叨了几次，就好像这是他学会的第一个英语单词那样。还没等Bucky对此发表点什么意见，Steve便俯下身给了他一个深吻。

“……唔……呼……”Bucky发觉这家伙学起来是真的很快，只亲了这么几次就知道怎么样的吻能令Bucky感到头晕目眩了。他一边亲着，下身的抽插也没停下，Bucky有一种上下两张嘴都在被对方侵犯的窒息感，受不住地撇过头逃开。嘴唇刚一分开，Steve便贴在他脸上开口：“好可爱……Bucky，好可爱。”

这话听得Bucky面红耳赤，他简直不敢相信自己居然被一个男性用“可爱”形容了。而且Steve看上去应该比他小吧？他可都已经大学毕业了。他想抗议，可Steve根本不给他说话的机会：“Bucky，好可爱……名字也好可爱，被我操硬的样子也好可爱，Bucky……好可爱……”

Steve一边操着Bucky，一边不停地说着这些话。他在Bucky的脸上落下轻吻，又脱下他早就变得皱巴巴的衬衣，含住他的乳首用舌头挑逗。乳头被含住的刺激令Bucky下意识地向上拱腰，而戳在他屁股里的那根大鸡巴随着他的动作进到了一个刁钻的角度，直直操在他的前列腺上：“呃啊！！我、操……啊啊……”

Bucky忍不住大叫起来，而不用他解释什么Steve就如同心有灵犀一般明白了他的意思。他抬起Bucky的腰，在继续玩他的胸的同时对着他的前列腺猛操。前列腺被不断顶弄的感觉实在是太爽了，红肿的后穴在这时早就变得酥麻柔软，从穴里流出来的骚水几乎在床单上积成一个小水洼。Bucky被操得微微翻起白眼，而Steve却还是不肯闭上他那张该死的嘴：“Bucky，好可爱，好色……你叫得好色啊，Bucky，是我操得你很爽吗？”

他说着，嘬吻着Bucky的乳尖和嘴唇，被操糊涂了的Bucky下意识地就顺了他的话：“唔……爽，好爽……”“真的吗？你喜欢我用鸡巴操你吗？”“喜欢、嗯嗯……我，我最喜欢你的，啊！你的大鸡巴……”他说着，主动抬起屁股迎合Steve的撞击，“好大、好深……哈啊，你，你要把我，操射了……呃呃……”

屁股里的阴茎居然还在变大，但这时Bucky早就被Steve操熟了，只会喜欢这样的变化。Steve被他的坦率激得愈发兴奋，不停地舔咬自己的下唇。身上的衣服早就被他扔到了床下，不一会儿他又单手解开了脖子上那条颈圈，扔了出去。操，Bucky被操得云里雾里的大脑胡乱想着，我真是完了，我他妈居然看他这么个动作，也觉得这人性感得要死，是世界上最辣的男人。

而他现在正在被世界上最辣的男人摁在床上猛操，他可真他妈是世界上最幸运的人。

Bucky都不记得自己是什么时候被操射了，在他射了之后Steve又重重插了几下，最后抽出来射在了他的小腹上。这一炮干得Bucky下半身都麻了，爽成这样也不算是赔本买卖了。就在Bucky觉得自己可以心满意足地倒头就睡时，Steve把他抱了起来，重新硬起来的鸡巴再一次滑进了他的后穴：“Bucky……好可爱，好色，好喜欢……Bucky……”

Bucky：“……”

在他又射了两轮、哭着说“我什么都射不出来了”之后，才能真正睡过去。

醒来的时候Bucky感觉自己的身体简直是刚被卡车碾过。他躺在床上装死了一会儿，翻个身之后被吓了一跳——被Steve吓得。

Steve穿戴整齐——意思是他穿上了昨天那套衣服，这家伙居然还把颈圈好好扣回去了，真是全副武装——地跪在他的床边，看到Bucky醒来之后粲然一笑：“早安，Bucky！”

Bucky眨眨眼，好一会儿才反应过来：“……早安Steve。”他把手伸向床头，想应该是要来结账了吧，还没等他掏出钱包，对方就又开口了：“——你今天还有事吗？可以的话我们一会儿就去登记结婚吧！”

Bucky：“……啊？”

Steve看着他，依旧保持着那副笑容说：“我说如果你今天没事的话我们就去登记……”“停！！我知道你在说什么！！”

Bucky猛地坐起身：“但是我不需要和你结婚！！”Steve皱起眉，一本正经地继续道：“可是我想要……”“操，你最好别说什么要对我负责之类的鬼话！”Bucky烦躁地揉了揉头发，“你知道我们只是上了一次床吧？”

Steve的眉头皱得更深了：“可我只跟我爱的人上床。”这话一出Bucky第一反应居然是被对方撩到了，这家伙是在告白吗？接着他才发现有哪里不对：“……等等，所以你不是出来卖的？”

一路侃侃而谈的Steve到这时也磕巴了起来：“呃……这个，中间有很多原因……先不说这个，可是Bucky你昨晚也已经同意了啊！”Bucky只觉得脑子里越来越乱：“我什么时候答应了？”“呃，就是，”那人又露出那副纯情学生的模样，羞羞答答地不敢去看Bucky的眼睛，“就，那个，在我，呃，进去之前……”

Bucky懵了，快速地从昨晚发生的一大串黄暴场景里挑重点回忆了一下——然后发现还真有这么回事。他捂住脸，觉得自己这已经不是嫖人反被嫖级别的乌龙了，是嫖人反被嫖还自己把自己给卖了。不过——

他从指缝里偷偷瞄了一眼，看到Steve看向自己的目光里饱含着热切、诚挚，还有世界上一切的爱。好吧，他想，或许这其实是我赚了呢。

-FIN.-


End file.
